The Musical Collection
by Anthem of the Angels
Summary: So this is going to be my collection of song inspired stories. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs or characters outside of the OC's in this stories.  Please read and review
1. Like You

I Long to Be Like You

Like You- Evanescence

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or anything associated with it I do however own the OC and plot. I also do not own Like You by Evanescence which inspired this story.

What would he say if he knew that I longed to be like he was? To be so strong and able to face every challenge thrown at me. What would he say if he knew that I loved him more than life itself? Would he hate me, or maybe stop talking to me? It really didn't matter because I was to chicken to actually even dare tell him and I made sure to keep my mouth shut about it when Yuffie was around.

"Hello Lauren, are you ready for the meeting?" Rude asked walking up behind me. I turned around and smiled at him, this was typical for me to plaster a smile on my face whenever I had to talk with someone and the conversation required it.

"Heya Rude, of course I'm ready for the meeting. I just wonder who the under covers are going to be for it this time round." I replied walking into the briefing room. And as soon as I walked in I had to avert my eyes because there he was sitting in the seat beside mine looking bored and interested all at the same time.

"Ahhh, now that everyone is here we can begin. Everyone please take your seats," Reeve said looking around at everyone in the room. I walked over to my seat and sat down without looking at Vincent Valentine again.

"Alright so unfortunately for this mission we need to have Reno stay on surveillance so I am going to have to ask Vincent and Lauren to be our under covers for this mission. As you have probably noted from the folder in front of you, the two of you will be required to act like a couple. I know that neither of you are very emotionally attached to others but I beg of you to please act as though you have feelings and attachments to each other." Reeve said standing before the assembled group.

I watched as Vincent nodded that he would take on the mission and when he looked over at me I simply said, "It's not what I signed on for but consider it done Reeve."

Reeve smiled and thanked us both for agreeing to take part. Vincent gently tapped his foot against mine and when I looked over at him he had his hand held palm up on his knee. Understanding that I would have to get accustomed to this I lightly placed my hand in his own, surprised at the fact that he was not warm but rather the same temperature as I was.

"Alright everyone is dismissed," Reeve said after the briefing was over. I went to remove my hand from Vincent's but he held onto it and looked over at me as if to say why are you pulling your hand away?

I opened a telepathic link between myself and Vincent and explained, "Well I know we have to be all touchy-feely for the mission but Vincent that honestly just is not me. This is going to be hard enough as it is, I don't want things to be mad any harder by mixed messages."

"Lauren I dislike this as much as you do but I just figured this could be used as practice and also so that we would appear natural when we were out in the field. There won't be any mixed messages I promise." Vincent said through the link and I could feel the truth in his words.

Sighing I pulled him towards the door but when we got to it Vincent suddenly stopped moving and when I turned around to look at him his eyes had changed. They had a dull yellow glow to them and I could tell that Chaos was trying to take control of him. Instead of getting scared and running off I simply walked back into the room and closed the door before standing to face Vincent.

"Hello Chaos, I see that you wish for us to meet again." I said allowing my eyes to revert back to their natural golden glow while my fangs reappeared. I was ready to fight Chaos if I had to but then I saw a brief flash of surprise in his eyes, I had completely forgotten that Vincent had never seen my true form or even part of it aside from my pointed ears.

"Yesssss, I wisssshhhed to see you again. How have you been Mistress?" Chaos purred leering at me with eyes that held only the desire for blood and death. I knew that I had to reach Vincent otherwise I would never be able to do this without hurting him…or could I? I knew exactly what I was going to have to do, and though I dreaded it I knew it was the only way.

I walked up to Vincent and pressed my body against his sinfully and teasingly. I watched as Vincent's eyes snapped back to their normal blood red colour but I didn't stop there. No I leaned up and lightly licked the corner of his mouth before kissing his lips which were soft as silk. I was somewhat surprised when Vincent wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my body even more intimately against his own. Instead of fighting him though I simply wrapped my arms around his neck before running my tongue along the seam of his lips asking for entrance. I smiled when Vincent willingly opened to me and allowed me to explore his mouth with my tongue, I almost laughed when he tentatively did the same thing.

"Lauren, why the hell did you do that?" Vincent asked his voice deeper and rougher than usual. I couldn't tell if he was upset or pleased over what I had just done so I allowed my senses to roam out of my body and then I could tell that he was more pleased than upset.

"I did what I had to in order to calm Chaos, is it my fault that the only thing I could really do so as not to harm you was to use my body?" I snapped back breaking out of Vincent's hold and opening the door before running from the room. Vincent simply stood there shocked by my words and stunned that I would so quickly and selflessly do what I had. What he would give to be able to act like that to be that sure of what he was doing.

Finally unfreezing Vincent took off after Lauren following her scent knowing that she had left it for him to follow. Lauren usually kept her scent hidden but this time he could smell it clearly in the air, or maybe because she had just been so close to him he was able to smell her. He didn't really care which was the reason he was simply glad that he had something to follow because he did need to find her.

"Lauren….." The words fell off his tongue on a rush of air. There she stood the wind blowing her long black hair out behind her while the sun shone in front of her. Even with her back to him Vincent could tell that she looked absolutely gorgeous at this very moment. He walked up behind her letting the tendrils of her hair brush against his face as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look so beautiful right now that it makes my heart ache like it is going to burst. Why must you tempt me so Lauren?"

I froze as his words registered and the sincerity of them washed over me. He honestly felt that I was beautiful and he found me tempting. Unable to or rather unwilling to do anything else I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him as he pulled me against his body. The kiss was not innocent like it had been the first time this time it was passion and heat and desire. She burned in his blood he wanted to taste her again so he lightly licked the seam of her lips thrusting his tongue in when she opened for him.

I couldn't help but be both surprised and turned on by the fact that Vincent was practically branding me with his touch and his kiss. I was in utter shock that the man I had always known to be so stoic and detached, so cold was the same man who now burned up my body. "Beautiful," Vincent whispered breaking for air while his eyes burned in me.

"Perfect that is what this is, perfect madness Vincent we can't be doing this out here." I said trying to push myself back into my comfortable little whole of denial. It came as even more of a shock when Vincent simply growled before reclaiming my lips, a kiss which I instantly returned. How could I not? I had loved this man since I had first laid eyes on him so many years ago and now here he was kissing me.

"I will not let you slip away Lauren, not now that I have you and I know just how good you taste." Vincent said. The words sounded like Chaos but the tone of voice was purely a sane Vincent Valentine. And apparently a very determined one because the next thing I knew I was pressed up against a wall with Vincent's body intimately touching mine.

"Who said anything about slipping away?" I asked rolling my hips slightly as he began to nibble at my neck. God how did he know exactly what to do to have me wanting him more then I already did. Right all I wanted was for to Vincent to make me his and I didn't care who might see us either.

"That is exactly what you are trying to do, feeling you here in my arms. Everything feels right and exactly where it should be. Come on we have to get to Modeoheim so that we can find them." Vincent said pulling me out of my mental musings. Yes how could I forget we had to go find my brother and his best friend? I hoped to hell that both Zack and Cloud were alright and alive.

"Then what are we standing here for let's go!" I cried running down the outside stairs before deciding that once I got 4 floors down this was taking too long. I grabbed Vincent's hand and quickly teleported us down to street level. I went to release his hand but he gripped it tighter and we took off running like that with our hands twinned together. We had gotten to the old Mako reactor and I left Vincent to explore it while I went to look around Modeoheim town.

I suddenly got a feeling in my gut a very bad one but one that told me what I needed to know, Zack was not in Modeoheim. "Vincent! We need to leave now; Zack is not here he is near Midgar!" I yelled running right past the Mako reactor. I could not stand and wait for Vincent to come out of the building.

Suddenly Vincent was running beside me and I decided to take the quick route to my brother. "Trust me and hold on," I said as I suddenly grabbed Vincent under his arms and released my wings taking off into the sky. This was the most effective method of travel for us at the moment so I simply focused on following my brother's presence.

"How do you know he is near Midgar?" Vincent asked after a minute or two. His voice held more a tone of amazement rather than disbelief. He was surprised that I knew where my brother was. However I did not like the pain that was building in my chest, it felt like I was being shot by hundreds of bullets.

"I can sense his presence and it was very faint in Modeoheim, I just know that he is near Midgar." I said starting to descend. I knew I was close so once I knew I was less than a two minute walk from where my brother was I landed and took off running again.

What I saw when I got out onto the cliffs stopped my heart completely for a few minutes. There lay my brother's body and there sat Cloud beside him holding the Buster Sword Zack had cherished ever since Angeal had given it to him. I walked over to the two of them as the rain fell I didn't even try to hide or protect myself from the rain as it made my hair cling to my face and back. Cloud held the sword in his lap and he was screaming and crying, that told me exactly what I had feared. When I stood beside Zack's body I saw that it was riddled with bullet holes, he had died exactly as I had felt that he was and he died to save Cloud.

"Cloud….. Are you okay?" I asked dropping to my knees beside him. I forced myself not to stare at my brother's body but instead into Cloud's glazed eyes. Mako poisoning I noted but also the pain of losing a dearly held close friend. He had lost so much already in his life and now here he was losing more, but I would not let him give up.

"Lauren? I'm so sorry; I could do nothing to save him! It is my fault that Zack is dead!" Cloud cried his voice full of agony and sadness. He honestly felt that he was the reason for Zack's death.

"Oh Cloud! I will never blame you! I will help you rebuild though, I will help you to continue on in my brother's memory." I said pulling Cloud into my arms and holding him while he cried into my shoulder. He clung to me like a new-born to their mother, and I simply sat there crying as I rubbed his back and told him everything was going to be okay. I held onto the one person my brother had found a friend in since Angeal had deserted SOLDIER and left him to his own devices.

"Lauren I am sorry, I couldn't save him. I let both of you down, I am not deserving of this or of anyone's comfort." Cloud whispered in my ear his head still resting on my shoulder as I continued to rub his back and hold him.

"Cloud you have Mako poisoning, it's a miracle that you are able to move as much as you are right now. You will only let me down if you keep saying these things that you are and you are absolutely deserving of my comfort. You were the person that my brother was closest to, and we both trust you completely." I said moving so that Cloud was looking into my eyes. I could see everything there in his eyes all the hurt and pain caused by Zack's passing. I could see so many different things in them that it was almost as if I could drown in it all.

I didn't realize exactly what he was doing until Cloud's lips pressed up against mine gently. I knew why he was doing this and I was not going to deny him what he saw as total forgiveness for what had happened. I gently kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck and when he pulled back I once again pulled him into a hug. If this was what it took to help him find peace then so be it, I would gladly pay that price.

I watched over Cloud's shoulder as Vincent walked out of the shadows of a large rock and began to walk over towards us. I would explain to Cloud about Zack finding Vincent and me going to wake the man from his slumber. It would have happened sooner or later anyways, Cloud would have been the one to awaken Vincent if I hadn't.

"Cloud, I want you to meet someone who will help us to live on in a proud memory to Zack. Vincent Valentine this is Cloud Strife he is like a younger brother to me. Cloud this is Vincent, he will help you to feel more at ease with what has happened. He too has suffered a loss like this only instead of a dear friend or brother; Vincent lost the woman he loved to the man who created Sephiroth." I said turning Cloud so that he looked up at Vincent. I looked at Vincent with sadness and determination in my eyes. Vincent seemed to notice it because he nodded his head and bent down to close Zack's eyes again.

"Hello Cloud, Lauren speaks the truth I have lost someone very dear to me and not by my choosing. I will never be able to bring him back but I will be here if you need help to rebuild your life and to continue living. I can understand your pain and suffering, I understand more pain than that for I also lost my son to his madness and then to death." Vincent said his eyes full of compassion. It was odd for me to hear Vincent talk so much and to see any kind of emotion this clearly in his eyes and on his face. But he was really trying to comfort Cloud and myself.

I noticed all this and yet my face still remained blank of expression and emotion. I had shut down and shut off or as Zack liked to call it, I had simply put myself into zombie mode. The kid was always so full of jokes and teasing remarks that it was so easy to be around him. Being with him made me feel so free and at ease, Zack accepted me wings, demons and all. How in the world was I ever going to survive without him around anymore? My baby brother was dead and gone at 23, while at 25 I had just lost my entire world. Ever since our parents had died I took care of not only myself but Zack as well and now he was gone.

"Cloud you are young you will be able to make it past all of this one day. You're only 21 you have your entire life ahead of you and you have the love of your friends. I will watch over you just like I had Zack, like I said you have always been like a little brother since Zack introduced us. Now come on I have to leave and you need to get to Midgar and take care of Aerith like you promised our brother you would." I said gently pulling Cloud up into a standing position with me. I raised up on my tiptoes and gently kissed Cloud's forehead and cheeks before pressing a light gentle kiss to his lips. "Go Cloud and take care, I will come see you as soon as I can I promise." I whispered before once more kneeling beside Zack.

I sat there staring at my brother's face it was calm and relaxed. He looked so peaceful right now that it made my heart ache to know I would never see him smiling at me again, to know that I would never see him again in the flesh. He was gone forever now and I had to be strong for him and for the others. One single tear feel down my cheek and I simply let it, it was the last tear that would be shed for my brother like this. I leaned down and gently kissed his eyelids and forehead, like he was still a child of 10 suffering the traumatic loss of both his parents instead of the 23 year old man he had become.

"Zack you will never be forgotten however you will be dearly missed and always loved. My sweet little puppy of a brother so excitable and always loyal. You are a hero, you made your dream come true and you never once lost your honour. You have given us the power to hold onto our dreams and to never let them go. Thank you brother, I will always hold you dearly in my heart." I said. Then I placed my hand in his and created a single baby blue rose, the symbol of the impossible. Then I got up and watched as Cloud dragging the Buster Sword walked away into the distance. I knew that he had snapped and I knew what was going to happen but I did nothing to stop it, knowing that this would be better for him in the long run.

"Lauren, why don't you come back to Nibelheim with me for now? At least for tonight, I do not like the idea of you being alone after this trauma and pain." Vincent whispered standing beside me. When I stood up I just kept staring at my brother I was so lost in my pain and memories that I didn't even notice that Vincent had pulled me into a hug until I heard him whisper, "I wish I could be as strong as you are Lauren. I have been hiding from my pain for years but here you are facing your own pain head on. I long to be as strong as you are emotionally and in the heart."

"Strong…..? Vincent this is not strong this is survival that is all. I have longed to be truly strong like you, to be able to face everything head on with a calm mind and without fail. This is something that will haunt me for the rest of my life but without this pain I do not think I would be able to push myself as hard as I will. I have to fight and try to be strong so I can find a new reason to live." I whispered wrapping my arms around Vincent and burying my face in his chest. It was going to be so hard to move on from here to accept that I am not at fault and move on with my life. It was going to be even harder to find a reason to live now that my only family member was dead.

"Yes you are strong; I have watched you since you woke me from my slumber. Your brother never had the idea to wake the man in the coffin but you did. You have been strong since you were young having to accept that you were different from others. Your demons and abilities have made your life hard right from the get go and yet here you stand strong as ever in front of me." Vincent said tilting my head up so that I was looking up at him. So that I was seeing everything in his eyes that he was meaning and saying. He slowly lowered his head allowing me time to push him away but I didn't I closed my eyes and raised myself up on my toes so that our lips met.

The kiss was gentle and reassuring which helped to further soothe me. I remember a song that Zack and I use to sing when we were kids, just the chorus. 'This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill. Fifteen percent concentrated power of will. Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain. And a hundred percent reason to remember the name…' These words reminded me that Zack and I had been born as strong children born to lead hard meaningful lives. It reminded me of the promise he and I had made as children, if something happened to the other we would make sure to carry on and take care of those who the other held dear and the ones we held dear ourselves.

"Let's go home Vincent, I have found my reason to go on again. I have my power of will back and I plan to use it. Starting right now with you." I said my eyes shining with the determination that only those who have been through the worst kind of loss that would be the death of weaker men. I kissed Vincent again this time with passion and love; I was going to give him exactly what I had wanted to since I had awakened him. I was going to be all the best of my brother but now I found that what I had longed for the most was to be free and to be the strongest I could be.

~A.N: Well this was written because I listened to the song and just had to write a story with that in mind. It festered until I just had to write it, lol. Anyways please review as I plan to start a collection of song inspired stories but I will stop posting them if people do not review. ~


	2. Away

She Won't Go Away

Away by Breaking Benjamin

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or anything associated with it and I do not own Away by Breaking Benjamin.

If ever there was someone who could annoy Vincent Valentine within 5 minutes it was Lauren Fields who was currently out on the dance floor tearing it up. Hell the only reason that Vincent was at a club in the first place was to make sure that Lauren didn't get herself into any trouble. As a favour to Samantha; Lauren's best friend Vincent was at the club watching her from a distance.

Despite the fact that she annoyed him easily and often Vincent could not help how his eyes were drawn to the curves of her body moving as she danced alone up on one of the risers. Her long silver hair whipped around her as she danced though he knew that when she stood still and left it loose it hung to her hips. Watching her now with her eyes half-lidded and her hips swaying seductively Vincent began to wonder if there was more to her than what she showed everyone.

He realized that there was when a man stepped up to dance with her and her face grew panicked and she pushed him away. Seeing that she was in need of some help Vincent got up and walked over to the riser easily jumping onto it and grabbing Lauren's hips pulling her back against him. "Just relax and follow my lead," he whispered in her ear feeling her instantly relax.

"Yo man I was dancing with the lady ya mind handing her back over?" The tall man asked his orange hair spiked in all directions and reeking of hair gel. He eyed Vincent with angry brown eyes his face contorting in utter rage.

"Sorry but she was simply enjoying herself as I was late in getting here, so why don't you leave the lady alone?" Vincent said his arms wrapping around Lauren's waist as his lips at her throat. Lauren moaned softly though her body was tense she relaxed after a few seconds and she wrapped her arms backwards around his neck turning her head to the side.

Vincent took this opportunity and captured her lips whispering softly to her, "Forgive me for this and trust me." Slowly Vincent's hands slid over Lauren's chest before turning her around to face him. His eyes told her to trust him and she did but she knew that she also had to act now in order to make this guy leave.

Lauren ran her hands down Vincent's chest before resting them on his hips. Smiling softly up at him she slides her body seductively against his her hands sliding up behind his back under the cloak he wore. She ground her hips into his while he slid his hands down over her hips and onto her ass pulling her more tightly against him letting the bass for the song direct how his body should move while she did the same.

Vincent leaned down and gently claimed her lips gasping softly when she kissed him back. The man looked at the way Lauren and Vincent were moving together and the way they seemed to be all over each other and decided to leave. "He's gone Vincent do you want to finish the song or should we just leave and go our separate ways?" Lauren whispered pulling back a little bit.

"Leave now before things happened that will be outside of my control," Vincent ground out his hands gripping her hips firmly in a grip so tight Lauren knew it was going to leave a bruise later. She looked up into his eyes and noticed the yellowish colour that they were turning into and realized that Chaos was trying to escape. She knew what would happen to her if she stayed near him and she knew that if she left and ran away she would not have to face her own demons, but this was Vincent Valentine and she had always cared about him since meeting him.

"Let's go Vincent; I'm going to leave will you walk me home at least so that no one tries to hurt me on the way?" Lauren asked softly her face innocent and slightly frightened. Vincent thought that she was truly frightened of walking home alone now so he nodded that he would walk her home. The pair left holding hands though Lauren was the one pulling on Vincent's hands but once she was outside she began to look around nervously.

"Are you alright Lauren you seem really on edge," Vincent asked watching her closely chaos just barely under control. Lauren turned wide fearful eyes on him before she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"Vincent can we just go to your place instead its closer I'll just sleep on the couch please?" Lauren asked her voice shaking and her head still buried in his chest. Vincent felt his heart squeeze painfully at the pain and pleading in her tone which instantly made him fold and give in to her.

"Sure let's go," Vincent said taking her hand and leading them quickly down the streets to his apartment. He just hoped that he could keep control of Chaos while she was there though he doubted that was going to be easy if it was possible. Once inside the apartment Vincent locked the door and went to go to his room and lock himself away from Lauren but she stopped him with her words.

"To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain." Lauren said walking over to him and crashing her lips to his while grabbing him roughly between the legs. Vincent groaned softly before hissing as Chaos began to take control of him.

Suddenly Lauren found herself pressed to the wall with Vincent's body pressed tightly against hers. His lips at her neck while his hands rubbed across her hips before moving to slid up her chest. When he looked at her his eyes were glowing neon yellow and they were far from sane and though Lauren was frightened she didn't hesitate. She crashed her lips to his and rolled her hips against his own, the fact that Chaos now stood before her instead of Vincent only served to strengthen her resolve.

She had to do this to help Vincent if giving her body meant saving a piece of his sanity then she would pay that price willingly. It mattered not that she had been raped the last time she had walked home from the club and that since then she had shut down so much people hardly thought she was the same person. It didn't matter that she had told no one about it happening either because right now the man she had always loved needed her.

When Chaos starting pulling her towards Vincent's bedroom she willingly followed even taking his hand and running ahead of him. "Eager now are we my dear?" Chaos crooned pulling her body against his once they were inside the room. His voice was teasing and demanding while it was still gentle at the moment, apparently Vincent was fighting for control.

"I'll always be eager to help Vincent I mean it is so rare to actually be able to help him with anything. Besides he is somebody that I care a great deal about," Lauren replied her voice soft as velvet but with a razor sharp edge to it. She felt strongly about helping others but for some reason Vincent noticed from within the cage Chaos had put him that she felt most strongly when it was about him.

"You care for the monster that he is the beast that he can become?" Chaos asked truly curious about her answer. Never before had anyone said that they cared about him or even about the monster that he could and often did become either.

"Inside of everyone there is darkness and evil just so there is light and goodness. Inside of me there dwells a sleeping beast that is just as horrible as you can be. But does that make me a monster, I think not." Lauren said glaring into Chaos' crazed eyes. She had so much strength and yet she shut everyone out when they tried to help her, he just did not get it.

"You have a most unique way of looking at things my pet but I have had enough with all this talking," Chaos purred taking a claw and tearing Lauren's outfit to pieces. He turned her body and tossed her onto the bed pouncing atop her. Vincent's heart twisted painfully when she screamed out in fear as Chaos began to attack her body in bites and claw marks and when he saw the bruises forming from earlier.

Chaos made sure that there was a mark on every inch of her body before he slowly spread her legs. "Are you ready my pet because it is now time for the real fun to begin, I hope that you don't die on me from blood loss." Chaos purred as he positioned himself between her legs.

"I ain't about to let the likes of you be the reason for my death you have no idea just who you are dealing with. I may appear human but in truth I am far from a mere human," Lauren said glaring hatefully up at Chaos who smiled down at her.

Without warning her Chaos thrust roughly into her groaning as she screamed loudly in both pain and terror. She was scared but she wasn't doing anything to try and stop him from having his way with her. Instead she was shutting down and letting herself become nothing more than a mindless doll. Chaos grinned evilly displeased with her reactions now he flipped her onto her stomach before pulling her up onto her hands and knees.

"Now my pet I'm going to really make you scream," Chaos growled before slowly forcing himself into her asshole. She screamed a bloodcurdling scream as tears poured down her face, she screamed again and again as he pounded into her invading her. She cried the entire time that he raped her for after he finished his anal assault he took her again the traditional way.

At the end of it all Chaos pulled on the guise of Vincent all but the eyes which still were glowing neon yellow. He grinned like the devil as Lauren screamed anew now in true terror as 'Vincent' then had his way with her. She lay crying the entire night as the real Vincent returned and he pulled her into his arms carefully making sure that she was okay with it but when she clung to him he knew she felt safe there.

The next morning when Lauren woke up Vincent lay beside her staring at her his eyes full of sorrow. "Hey Vinnie; you know this changes nothing I still love you." Lauren said softly her eyes sincere and her tone serious. Vincent felt like he could shoot himself for what he had done to her.

When she wrapped her arms around him holding him close and rubbing his back soothingly Vincent felt oddly calmed and at peace. "How can you love such a monster as myself?" Vincent asked softly resting his head on top of hers.

Lauren sighs before replying, "Because I myself am a monster in the guise of an innocent young woman. I myself am no longer human Vincent so trust me I do not view you as a monster anymore then I can view myself as human." Lauren looked up at him her face serious as she got up and dug around in some drawers looking for something to put on until she got back to her apartment to find her own clothes.

Sighing when all she could find was an oversized sleep shirt Lauren, "Note to self always carry extra change of clothes." Shaking her head Lauren slipped it on her back arching as she slipped it on and Vincent's eyes were instantly drawn to the gentle curves of her body.

Unable to stop himself Vincent walked up behind her and slid his hands along her sides and down over her hips before pulling her body to his. He ran his nose along her throat inhaling her scent as his hands began to slide the top back up over her skin. "Mmmmm Vinnie what're you doing?" Lauren asked leaning back into him instinctively.

"I'm sorry Lauren but I can't help myself right now, I need you….." Vincent said his voice full of regret. He feared what he might do to her and worse yet what she might think of him.

Lauren turned around and threw her arms around him kissing him roughly. "Vincent Valentine I love you and if you want my body then by all means take it, I would love to be made love to by you." Lauren whispered against his lips. Slowly she pushed him back towards his bed and when he fell onto it she quickly straddled his hips and began to kiss along his throat slowly undressing him.

"Lauren don't I do not know what I may do and I cannot assure your safety." Vincent said his eyes sliding shut in pleasure at what she was doing to him. His hips bucked up into her instinctively and roughly as his lips suddenly found her neck.

"I don't care Vincent I want you so badly you have no idea how long I have been waiting for a chance to make love to you." Lauren said grinning down at Vincent. Suddenly she found herself on her back with Vincent holding himself above her his eyes burning down into hers.

"I'm sorry Lauren I can't hold this back anymore," Vincent whispered dipping his head down and licking between the valley of her breasts making her moan loudly. Sensing that he had found something she liked he continued to lick a path between them feeling her nails rake down his back leaving long bleeding trails in their wake.

He could feel himself growing harder as she began to nibble on his neck and suddenly the lyrics of a song. "I see you caused you won't get out of my way, I hear you cause you won't quit screaming my name. I feel you cause you won't quit touching my skin, I need you they're coming to take you away."

"What do you mean Vincent?" Lauren asked looking up at him confusion bright in her eyes. Apparently he had said the words out loud to the song because Lauren was looking up at him as if he had.

"It's from a song I'm sorry it just popped into my head," Vincent said looking down at Lauren who now looked hurt and shocked.

"I'm am well aware of what it is I know the song it's Away by Breaking Benjamin, by why are you singing it to me?" Lauren asked her face suddenly void of emotion.

"Because I shouldn't want you the way I do but all of that stuff is true whenever I see you and now I want to make sure that no one can take you away ever again." Vincent admitted looking ashamed as he blushed.

"Really that is your reason for singing that song to me?" Lauren asked her eyes suddenly alight with joy and love.

Vincent nodded and suddenly Lauren was surrounding him and he couldn't bite back the groan that slid past his lips as he slowly began to make love to her. He tried to be gentle and careful in his actions but he found that self-control evaded him now. He couldn't hold himself back because he feared that one day soon someone would come and try to take her away from him when he needed her so much.

~ Well this was a random one that came about simply because I was listening to this song on my MP3 player and the idea of Vincent thinking or saying the lines of the chorus. Hopefully ya'll enjoy reading it. Please read and review. ~


	3. Here Without You

I'm Here Without You

Here without you by 3 Doors Down

I sat before your crystal encased sister thinking that it was her that I had loved but now looking back I think that I was sadly mistaken. I think that the one I let down the most was you by always brushing off your interest as childish instead of meaning.

I'm now sitting in my room and though you're not here with me you are in my mind and for the last few years you've always been in my dreams. I think of hunting you down now to tell you how I truly feel but I fear how you would react to what I have become.

In the end I gave in and looked for you, my god how beautiful you have become. You are alone no husband, no children running around. It makes my heart ache because I remember how desperately you had wanted children. I begin to watch you during the days and sit in your bedroom as you sleep.

Always I leave just before you wake up hoping not to upset you. However one morning you had awoken earlier than I had expected and when your emerald eyes locked with mine I thought for sure you'd be upset.

"Vincent Valentine?" You asked softly eyes soft with many emotions.

I nodded slowly, "Yes Lauren it is me." I wondered why you were still so calm questioning how much you knew.

"I'm glad that she didn't fail in saving you," you smiled sitting up slowly. Your eyes took in my entire appearance and sighed gently running a finger over the knuckles of my golden claw. "You're still as wondrous to look at as you were before Hojo's madness took your life. I cannot even count the number of nights I would go to sleep and all kinds of thoughts of you would plague my mind." You added in a whisper soft voice.

I watched you closely finally understanding one of the emotions that were shining within your beautiful eyes. Love, you loved me and even now it didn't matter to you what I looked like you still loved me just the way I was. It was like you could see into my very soul and you liked what you saw.

I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to yours unable to keep myself from doing so. When you kissed me back I smiled, finally I had love in my life again. I was being given a second chance only to do things right this time. I slid you closer to me into my arms where I would always forever more hold you safe.

Your hands began to remove my claw and gloves before attacking the buckles that held my cloak on. You took your time and slowly undressed me piece by piece of clothing dropping it all into a pile on the floor beside your bed. When you had me naked you smiled at me and whispered, "Still perfect just like before."

I smiled softly and kissed you again this time removing your own clothing as the kiss deepened. I knew what was going to happen as did you but neither of us cared about it, we both wanted this and badly from the way your hips kept rolling against mine.

I settled myself in between your legs kissing you deeply as I slowly pushed inside of you feeling you tense and relax as soft groans fell from your lips. Once I was fully sheathed within you I waited for your body to adjust to my size. After a couple of minutes you pushed your hips up into mine and I began to move.

I started at a slow and gentle pace but the more you kept pushing up to meet me the harder it was to be gentle. Finally when you pushed up harshly into me I caved and began to go hard and fast delighting in the sounds you made. I had never felt so happy so complete in my life not even when I had thought that Lucrecia and I were going to end up together.

However like all good things it soon came to an end and I pulled out of you closing my eyes as I wrapped my arms around you. I fell into a peaceful sleep and when I awoke in the morning I felt whole and complete in a way I hadn't ever felt before.

I opened my eyes to find myself on my bed in my room. I looked around confused and then it hit me. It had all been a dream, but of course it was only a dream you were dead after all. Hojo had seen to it that you were killed to be used as an experiment which ended in failure and your permanent death.

Most nights this was what I lived through finding you and making love to you only to wake up and find that it was all a dream. That it had never happened and then the truth would sink in that I would never get the chance to tell you how much I really cared about you.

Suddenly the lyrics of a song hit my mind and I sighed. "I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time. I here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight it's only you and me….."

And so it would continue night after night until the day that I died, I would dream of you and you would always plague my mind and dreams. But I didn't mind in the least because you were the woman that I truly loved and what better way to feel content then to dream of you?


End file.
